


Watch

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Squirting, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vaginal Sex, elias bouchard's perfect tiddy, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Martin's secret admirer isn't really a secret to him. Elias likes making a spectacle.MartinEliasWeek2020 Day 6 - Father Figure/Caretaking/Family
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> both martin and elias have not had gender-affirming surgery though they are on T (not mentioned in the story but there u go). if that may cause dysphoria for u do not read this i love you and you don't deserve to feel bad because you read a fic. thank.
> 
> words used for their genitals: cock, cunt

Tim accosts him the moment Martin steps into the Archives office.

“Martin! Hurry up. You’ve got another prezzie from your secret admirer!” He ushers Martin through, practically barreling over the man.

Martin looks at the slim gift wrapped rectangle on his desk. The box is a clean white with a slight shimmer, a crimson ribbon wrapped around it.

Tim vibrates with energy. Sasha chuckles from her desk. Jon’s leaning against Tim’s desk opposite Martin’s, every bit a picture of an irritated cat.

Jon glares at Martin, then at the box. “This again.”

Sasha grins, swiveling her chair. “Stop being such a killjoy. This is the most exciting thing that happens in the Archives.”

“I fail to see how someone breaking into the Archives to deliver presents is exciting,” Jon says with a roll of his eyes. “Well, get this over with.”

Martin sighs and sets his bag down. He delicately picks up the box and tugs the ribbon free easily. Tim whistles when the lid comes off.

“That’s a nice watch Martin,” he says, eyeing it. “Like, several thousand pounds nice.”

Martin chokes. “R-really?”

“Oh come off it, Tim. You couldn’t tell the difference between a hundred pound and a thousand pound watch,” Sasha scolds.

Tim places his hand on his heart, mock-affronted. “Sasha James! How dare you question my integrity as a watch sommelier—“

Jon interrupts him, moving to go back to his office. “Alright, now that that’s out of the way, everybody get to work.”

Martin examines the watch — it does certainly look expensive, with what appears to be diamonds set in the shape of an eye in the face of the clock, an obvious custom addition. Nobody could know that he had broken his wristwatch — a family heirloom from his late grandfather — last week. He hadn’t told anybody, and nobody commented on his lack of watch. It certainly wasn’t as nice as this watch, but Martin had kept it working for years before a particularly bad tumble on the tube resulted in it being damaged beyond repair.

Martin slips the watch onto his wrist, fastening it. The weight feels right, like his old watch, and he finds it hard not to let a smile tug at his lips.

* * *

Elias catches him in the break room when it’s empty, the odd time between the last of lunch and the begging of people seeking mid-afternoon snacks. He presses against Martin’s back, nosing into his hair and inhaling Martin’s scent.

Elias’s hand delicately wraps around Martin’s forewarn. He pulls Martin’s arm up, his face faintly reflecting in the watch’s polished glass.

“Do you like the watch?” he asks, lips pressed to Martin’s ear.

“It’s really—“

Elias tuts. “Don’t say expensive.”

They’ve discussed this before. Elias apparently has money to spare (the perks of being the head of a non-profit research institution, he said) and he wants to spend it on Martin, regardless of his protests. Martin was uncomfortable with it at first, still is a bit, but, well, his new coat is very warm, and his shoes are waterproof, and Elias’s flat is very warm this time of year.

“—nice,” Martin finishes. “I’m not going to ask how much it cost, I can already tell it’s ridiculous.”

“Quite right. Meet me in the car park tonight. I want to go to dinner,” Elias says, kissing Martin’s neck just below his earlobe before pulling away.

“I’m not really dressed for your type of dinner,” Martin replies with his token objection.

Elias brushes him off. “You will be.”

Martin sighs. “Alright, I’ll be there.”

Elias nods, stepping back a respectable distance. People are starting to trickle into the break room for their last round of tea or coffee. “Good. Oh, and Martin?”

Martin smiles. “Yes?”

“What do we say when we’re grateful for a gift?” Elias’s voice is low, but anyone straining to hear could likely do so.

Martin’s face is a bright red now. He replies in a whisper, “Thank you, Daddy.”

* * *

Their table at the restaurant is seated on the second floor overlooking the first-floor dining area. There is only one plate setting at the table. Martin sits beside Elias instead of across from him. It’s embarrassing, even after all the times Elias has brought him to places like these, to be eating like this. To be fed like a child, free for anyone to look up and witness.

Elias cuts another piece of salmon from his entree, blowing on it lightly before bringing it to Martin’s lips. Martin dutifully chews and swallows. His face is flush from the half glass of wine Elias had him sip earlier in the mirror.

Martin glances down at the crowd below, catching the eyes of an older man looking at them with open contempt. Martin stares at him, putting his head on Elias’s shoulder and huffing. Elias follows his gaze.

“Do you want to know his dirty little secrets?” Elias asks conversationally, smirking when the man looks away with a snarl on his face.

Martin doesn’t know how Elias has so much dirt on so many people. He supposes being part of the social elite is like that. Still, he shrugs and curls his arm through Elias’s.

“You said tonight is supposed to be about us, Daddy,” he pouts, putting in the facade he knows Elias likes.

Elias brushes his lips against Martin’s cheeks. “Right you are.”

* * *

Martin isn’t sure if he loves Elias. He isn’t even sure he loves the things Elias gives him. He’s overjoyed that Elias agreed to pay for his mother’s care, insisting on taking the burden off ‘his boy’s’ shoulders. He enjoys these things, sure, and likes Elias’s company. But is it love? Does he know what love feels like? Does he even want more than this?

Elias’s cock is seated deep inside him, their hips pressed together. Martin bears his weight down, experimentally rolling his hips and shuddering when Elias lazily thrusts up.

“Fuck,” Martin chokes, placing a hand on Elias’s stomach to try to steady himself. Elias takes Martin’s other hand and brings it to his tit, letting Martin caress the soft flesh. Martin wasn’t sure he could be jealous of tits before he met Elias, and finds it ridiculous that he might be a little jealous of the tits on a man several decades his senior.

He rubs his thumb against Elias’s nipple, earning a pleased sigh. Elias thrusts up again, making Martin yelp as he hits a spot inside. The cock they’ve chosen is quite a bit longer than their usual fare and touches Martin in all the right places.

Martin pants, leaning down to suck Elias’s nipple into his mouth. The angle change makes his hips stutter, fingers digging into the flesh of Elias’s hips. It must change it for Elias too, his cock grinding into the textures part of the toy making his breath hitch. Elias moves to meet him, putting his back into fucking him.

The sounds Elias makes are quiet. He speeds up, meeting Martin’s every thrust, the sound of their fucking throughout Elias’s ridiculously large bedroom in his stupidly expensive home. Martin whines as his orgasm builds and builds, face pressed between Elias’s tits.

The world turns over suddenly, Martin finding himself face down on the bed. Before he can tell Elias off his cock is back in him, Elias reaching under Martin to stroke him. Whatever momentum Martin lost built back up quickly.

Elias grabs him just below the wrist in a bruising grip, holding Martin’s arm above his head. Martin sobs as he comes, “Daddy!”

Elias grins, though it’s strained. “Told you I’d take care of you, darling.” He grinds against Martin and the toy, seeking his own release. Martin whimpers at the overstimulation until finally, Elias stills his hips, his cunt flexing around the toy, grinding it into Martin.

Elias pulls out, removing the bulbed end of the cock from himself with a pleased sigh. He crawls up Martin’s body, giving him a quick kiss before moving further and settling his cunt over Martin’s face.

Elias straddles Martin’s head, fucking Martin’s face with abandon. Martin sucks and licks Elias under the head of his cock the way he likes, and soon Elias is grinding down harshly as he chases his second orgasm, not giving Martin a chance to breathe, and coming down his throat.

Elias chuckles when he gets up, picking up a towel from beside the bed. Martin’s mouth and neck are covered in slick.

“Here, let me clean you up, beautiful boy.”

Martin blinks, slow and fuck-drunk. “Thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
